Garland and Mistletoe
by Nicolette8dancerluv
Summary: My 1st 1-shot! a christmas fanfic


**So here is my Christmas 1-shot. My first 1-shot! I had to write 1 festive piece..so here it is! Sorry for any errors!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Sonny with a chance...too bad for me (hint my sarcasm:)

Twas 2 weeks before Christmas, and all threw the town, actors were working, and rushing around.  
Strings of garland hung on the wall as actors walked down the hall. Christmas trees at every corner and everything seemed full of joyful, to some peoples horror.  
Preparing their Christmas special, the so random cast hurried through wardrobe and into rehearsal.  
Everything went smoothly until Joe showed up, being his player self. He tried to hit on sonny, obviously ignoring all the magazine covers.  
"I really can't stand him!" Sonny said as she stormed into her dressing room, slamming the door. She pulled of her red wig and threw it on the couch.  
"But he's cute! Like me!" Tawni giggled.  
"And single! Like you!" Sonny mocked.  
"Well, don't try to steal him. Even though I admit you guys are cute together." Tawni said, never taking her eyes off her reflection.  
"I have a boyfriend remember?"  
"Yes, you and your no spark boyfriend. You'll never have what me and my muffin had." a dreamy look spread across Tawni's face at the memory.  
Sonny rolled her eyes. "We so have spark and i don't need to convince you!" she flipped her hair.  
Tawni shrugged walking into her changing space, exiting in her final glittery outfit.  
"Well all I know I that you two need to get along for 5 more minutes. Then you can do whatever you want about him." Tawni strutted out, grabbing her cocoa mochoa cocoa.  
"Just five more minutes." sonny reassured herself.

"Sing my song, for you..." Joe and sonny finished to together.

The whole cast ran out on stage to the cheering audience.  
"So I hope you enjoyed our holiday special!" cried Tawni. "And let's give it up to our host, Chad Dylan Cooper!"  
The audience went crazy as he ran out.  
"And let's give a big round of applause to Joe Jonas!" sonny shouted as Joe ran to the other side of her.  
"Happy Holidays!" they all shouted together as the curtain started closing.

"Yeah I'm actually a huge a big fan of Christmas traditions." Sonny nervous giggle at her lame attempt to make a friendly conversation, after being assigned to escort Joe out of the studio. She'd much rather be making sure the rest of her cast don't hurt Chad for invading their holiday special.  
"Well it was a pleasure working with you." Joe said sincerely, trying to hide to hide how true personality.  
Being nice, sonny replied, "Yeah, your not to bad yourself."  
"Well, I guess I'll see you around!" he winked as he stopped walking.  
"Do you start every sentence with well?" sonny said, Rolling her brown eyes.  
"I don't know..." Joe's eyes shifted up.  
"Well, would you look at that?"  
"See there you go with the 'well'..wait what are you looking at...oh no." her eyes locked on the mistletoe. above her head. She took a step back.  
"You said that you were a big fan of Christmas traditions!" Joe muttered while starting to lean forward.  
Sonny leaned back, and stumbled to be caught by two strong arms.  
"Ahem." a familiar voice said.  
Lifting her up and setting her behind his back, Chad looked sternly at Joe.  
"And you think that she's kiss you?" Chad chuckled and Joe have him a nasty look.  
"there is 3 reasons why she wouldn't even come close to kissing you. 1, she hates players, such as you, because I've changed. 2, Sonny is NOT the type of person just to waltz around kissing people. And 3," Chad grabbed that mistletoe from the door frame, "She has a boyfriend, and that's the only guy she'll be kissing." Chad spun around, kissing sonny.  
Turning back around, Chad concluded his speech. "And with that said, merry Christmas, and have a happy time getting home in that snowstorm!"  
"Whatever..." Joe muttered as he walked out.  
Bursting into hysterics, sonny and Chad walked away into the beautiful, and fake, winter wonderland.

**Hope you liked it! I had to rush the end because it was close to Christmas.  
Well, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or HAPPY HOLIDAY for whatever you may celebrate!**

Nicolette


End file.
